


Is There Somewhere

by shelbsofawesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Insecurities, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome
Summary: Kid begrudgingly attends a hospital event with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Is There Somewhere

Kid hated these events. When he got off work in the evenings all he wanted to do was have a beer, maybe watch some sports or trashy reality tv. Then end the night with at least a hand or blow job. He really was a simple guy. But no, he had to be dating one of the up and coming surgeon fellows at Edward Newgate Memorial. They’d met while Kid was in college and Law was still in med school. Always ended up at the same parties until they finally decided to make it official. That was five years ago. A swanky apartment downtown close to the hospital so Law wouldn’t have to commute far due to his disgusting work schedule but it included a loft area that Kid could use as a workspace. 

His paying day job was as a mechanic on the other side of town but Kid enjoyed coming home to work on welding various scraps of metal together. He didn’t really consider it ‘art’ or anything remotely sellable but maybe one day, he would. Nico Robin, an old friend from college, had encouraged him to submit a piece to the gallery she often visited. But he never thought anything he created would be good enough to show to the general public. So for now, he just created sculptures and wall hangings for the apartment. He had to find a way to fill all the time he spent alone while Trafalgar was at work. To his credit, Trafalgar never once complained about the mangled metal pieces that would show up in the corners of their apartment or above their bed. He’s not even sure Trafalgar’s noticed them. 

Of course, Trafalgar was always expected to attend the hospital's monthly gala or dinner or some bullshit. Kid thinks if they spent more time actually healing people instead of slutting around for money they would probably cure cancer or some shit. 

_ Eustass-ya, the hospital has to get donors in order to cure ‘some shit’ it goes to funding our research and obtaining new tech. I won’t be home til after 6, we’ll have to leave by 7. _

Trafalgar texted him during lunch. Kid groaned. He hated attending these things. They were full of rich, important community members and Trafalgar always put on a disgusting show. He would flirt and tantalize the donors and even though he never left with any of them, it made Kid sick. 

“You okay, man?” Killer asked seeing Kid take off his sweat band and run his hands over his face and hair.

“Yeah, Trafalgar’s got another of those shitty donor parties tonight.” Kid responded to his best friend. Trafalgar may be his boyfriend and very close but Killer would always be his person. Their friendship was going on over two decades at this point. 

“Hmm we can grab a pizza after work and see if anything new is on Netflix.” That was the usual go to when Trafalgar was going to work late. Killer didn’t mind keeping Kid company. 

“No, he fucking wants me to go with him.” Kid groaned again. He hated dressing up. Well that was a lie, he enjoyed going for a night out when it was just him and his guy, not paraded in front of a room of people. 

“Ah.” Killer knew this wasn’t Kid’s cup of tea. While he wasn’t the biggest fan of Kid’s boyfriend at the beginning, Killer had developed a mutual understanding and appreciation for the man Kid had chosen. They spent the next couple of hours with Kid fretting about going and Killer attempting to calm his doubts and fears.   


“Hey man, it’s pretty slow this afternoon with appointments. Why don’t you head out early? Give you time to get ready and smoke a bowl before.” Kid was still doing his work but Killer could tell he was incredibly distracted. 

“Yeah, I guess. Are you sure? I don’t want to leave ya hanging.” 

“Absolutely. It’s dead in here.” Killer waved him off, putting his feet up on the desk to show how bored he was. “Text me if you need anything.”

“Will do, I’ll need something to pass the time.” Kid grabbed his keys and headed home.

It’s a little before 4pm by the time Kid gets home. He immediately jumps in the shower to scrub off the grease and oil from work. When he finally emerges from the steamy bathroom, the sun had already set. Fuck, he was so worried about smelling like just a lowly mechanic, he didn’t realize he had spent an hour in there. Still dripping from the shower, he grabs a box from the dresser and walks onto the balcony. Might as well do something to calm his stress. They’re on the top floor of the building so he doesn’t even bother putting on more than the towel resting low on his hips. He lights up a bowl and takes two deep inhales. Kid immediately feels the calming effects of the weed course throughout his body. He leaves the paraphernalia on the patio table knowing he’ll need to come back to it. 

He returns to the bathroom and stares at the mirror. Fuck, he usually enjoyed this part of getting dressed. Should he wear makeup? He barely recognized himself bare faced. How much would be too much? His favorite shade of lipstick was so dark and red, would that offend someone? Goddammit, he hated caring what someone else thought of him. Especially someone he didn’t even know. But they were important to Trafalgar. Fuck, he’ll be here soon, got to get it together. He decides to put on some light eyeliner and settle for just chapstick. Kid slicks his unruly red hair back with gel and uses a small headband to keep it from falling into his eyes all night. He removes his septum and extra ear piercings leaving just studs in his lower lobes. 

As he’s grabbing different suit pants and button up shirts from the closet, his anxieties flare back up. Shit, should he wear a jacket? A tie? Fuck, he just wants a quiet night in. Maybe he should tell his boyfriend he’s not feeling well and just stay in bed. It’s not like Trafalgar actually needs him there. He gets his briefs and socks on before he heads back out to the balcony to smoke more.

Lost in his own spinning mind, Kid doesn’t even hear Trafalgar come home. It isn’t until the man opens up the sliding glass door that Kid turns around. 

“Looks like a tornado went through our bedroom. Clothes everywhere, mass casualties.You look unharmed, though.” Law smiles reaching for the bowl and lighter from Kid’s hands. Kid’s spirits lift when he sees his boyfriend dressed just in a simple shirt and jeans. Maybe plans changed? “I have to jump in the shower real quick then get ready. Pretty sure I still have blood and entrails on me from surgery. Don’t give me that look, our shower is much better than the hospital’s.” Law takes Kid’s look of disgust as a response to the viscera instead of their night’s plans. 

Law takes another deep inhale from the bowl before handing it back to Kid. He leans over and lightly kisses the red head’s temple. “Wear the navy shirt. It looks good on you.” 

Kid forces himself to smile at Trafalgar’s request. He knows that’s the least audacious shirt he owns. Probably the only one he owns that’s ‘acceptable’ to this crowd. Taking a few more quick hits, Kid gathers everything back into its box and heads back to the bedroom as he hears the shower running. He’s almost fully dressed by the time Law finally finishes with showering and shaving. 

They move around in silence. Law quickly dressed in his suit before helping Kid fix the tie he was struggling with. A quick kiss then Law is brushing his thumb across Kid’s lips. “You can wear it, you know?” 

“I don’t want to embarrass you.” Kid isn’t able to meet his boyfriend’s eyes and instead focuses on how nice Traflagar looks in his suit. It frankly  _ suits _ him. He was made for evening wear. And Kid wasn’t.

Law hums in response before going back to the mirror to do a last check on his hair. Kid waits by the door ready to get this night over with. They drive to the event with only small talk about what’s playing on the radio. Law parks the car and hands the keys to the valet. He wasn’t sure it was possible, but Kid feels even more like a fish out of water as they walk into the massive hall the charity gala is being held in. There’s more money in the decor than Kid has seen in his life and he’s worked on luxury cars. 

Everything is gold plated and ugly. Kid grew up poor and seeing the monetary waste just to appease some egos to give more money makes him sick. He recognizes a few other doctors from the hospital but they all look like body snatcher versions of themselves. Like they are all high class whores parading around for the highest bidder. Trafalgar pulls Kid over with him to a small crowd of donors surrounding another surgeon. 

“Law! You finally made it, yoi! New friends, this is Trafalgar Law. I was just telling you all about this wunderkind. We just completed trials on advanced cellular reconstruction. He just accepted to complete his fellowship at ENM, yoi.” Kid barely recognized the man outside of scrubs and his usual sleepy demeanor. He even shaved the constant stubble and slicked his pineapple shaped hair down. 

“Marco, you flatter me.” Law brought his hand to his heart in a gesture of thanks. Grabbing two drinks from the passing waiter and handing one to Kid, he holds it in a toast. “You’re the one we call ‘The Phoenix.’ The man is able to revive even the most comatose patient. Must be that excellent bedside manner.”

“‘Phoenix?’ Not Jesus?” Kid interjects then regrets it immediately when all eyes are suddenly on him. 

Marco lets out a deep laugh. “Ha! Jesus? I feel like that would be too on the nose. I am a humble man, after all. But I can certainly be your savior if the situation calls for it.” Marco winks at the donors causing several to giggle thinking he was addressing them specifically. Kid blushes, resigning to not say anything else. Law’s hand has left his arm and he’s become deeply engrossed in conversation about their latest idea for a trial. Kid is completely lost. After some time, he excuses himself from Trafalgar who makes no sign he even heard Kid. 

Grabbing another drink, Kid contemplates tasting the impressive spread of hordevors before realizing he can’t even think of eating without vomiting. So alcohol, it is. He finds an empty table in the corner of the large room and sits down to wait out the night. Fumbling retrieving his phone out of his pocket, Kid feels like he’s going to start crying, fuck. He reads a text from Killer asking how it’s going. 

_ Fucking terrible. Traf’s having a great time though talking to all these rich shit heads. _

_ Shit sorry man  _

_ I’m sitting at a table by myself drinking _

_ Is it good alcohol at least? _

_ Of fucking course it is. Everything in this place is top shelf. But no beer choices _

_ Rich people are the worsttttt. Need me to do anything? Call in a bomb threat?  _

_ Ha no. shit he’s coming over here.  _

_ You got this. -thumbs up emoji- _

Kid sees Trafalgar making his way over to him but keeps getting stopped by various donors. Shit, he’s probably mad that Kid fucked up. They’ve had a few fights over the years but they were always in private. Kid honestly doesn’t think he could take it right now if Trafalgar started yelling at him in front of all these people. 

“Eustass-ya, enjoying yourself?” Law pointedly looks at the empty glasses on the table and Kid’s phone in his hands. 

“No.” Kid can’t read Trafalgar’s expression. There’s a light flush to his cheeks either from talking so much or the alcohol. Or maybe he found a particularly generous donor. Kid’s stomach sinks at the thought. 

“Come with me.” Law grabs Kid’s arm and it isn’t a question to follow him. Law leads them behind a curtain covering a small storage space for the venue. The sounds of the gala are still audible but at least if Trafalgar breaks up with him here, no one can witness it. Kid sighs, not wanting to do this here or now. 

“Eustass-ya, what’s going on with you?” Law turns to him only inches away so he can be heard over the roar of the party.

“What’s wrong with me? You’ve been ignoring me all night! I can’t make small talk with these assholes that look like they want to take you home for the night. I don’t have a fucking clue what you and all the other doctors are talking about. I feel stupid in this suit and everyone looks at me like I don’t belong here.” Kid unloads but when he looks at Trafalgar he still can’t tell what the man is thinking. If he agrees that Kid doesn’t belong. When he doesn’t speak in the break, Kid continues, his voice cracking at the admission. “Law, I’m not smart enough. I’m...I’m not good enough for you.”

Law laughs. A full body shaking laugh as he grabs Kid’s arms to steady himself before he doubles over. This was not the response Kid was anticipating and isn’t sure what to respond with. He doesn’t have to think long as Law moves his hands to Kid’s face and kisses him. “You’re such a fool.” Law says into Kid’s mouth. He pulls away and wipes the wetness he sees out of the corner of Kid’s eye. 

“I hate talking about myself to these people just to get their money. I hate massaging their egos. I hate pretending I’m interested in their beach houses or grandkids. We all hate it. Did you see Tony-ya trying to flirt with the commissioner’s widow? Marco-ya would much rather be at home with his hot new boytoy. But we have to be here, doing this. I hate every moment of it except when I can look up and see you. See your face trying some fancy wine. See you trying to figure out which fork to use, fumbling with your tie. Knowing we’ll spend the next week making fun of all of these fuckers.”

“But that’s embarrassing to you. I don’t know this shit.”

“No, Eustass-ya, it’s just you. I love you. I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I didn’t want you here.”

“You want me?” Kid can finally look Trafalgar in the eyes, needs to see if he’s being honest. 

“God, of course, I want you. I  _ need _ you.” Law grabs him into another fierce kiss. “All of you.” Kid opens his eyes to see two small tubes in Trafalgar’s hand. One is the lipstick he left behind which Trafalgar is carefully applying to his lips right now. The other is lube. “Fuck me, Eustass-ya.” Law whispers into his ear once he’s done. 

“Here?” Kid breathes out incredulously. They’ve had their fair share of quick fuckings in semi public places but never remotely close to Trafalgar’s job. Kid always assumed Trafalgar’s attraction to him waned when he was surrounded by his equals. 

“Fuck yes. I’ve been thinking about it all night.” Law’s already stripped off his suit jacket and undone the front of his pants. Kid’s brain is still trying to catch up to the sudden turn of events that he’s still fully dressed by the time Law steps out of his own pants. “Kid.” The use of his first name snaps Kid out of his brain fog and he looks at the man in front of him. He left on his socks, tie, and a button up that a very erect cock is poking out from under. “You’re everything to me. No one in there makes me feel like you do. No one makes me scream like you do.”

That statement pushes Kid to action. He quickly undoes his pants and yanks them down to his thighs. Trafalgar already squeezed the lube into his hand and starts slicking him up. The sounds of the gala are so close he can hear bits of conversation through the curtain. It’s so fucking hot. Long legs wrap around his waist as Kid goes to prep Trafalgar and gasps when he feels the plug that is already inside. 

Law laughs again at the noise of astonishment from Kid. “Told you I was thinking about it all night. I almost straddled you in the car after we went over all those speed bumps.” Kid carefully removes the plug while Law bites down on his hand to stifle the moan it causes. He quickly sheathes his entire cock inside before Law can feel the emptiness. 

Law throws his head back and hits the wall behind him. “Fuck yesss, daddy. I love your big cock filling me up.”

“Someone’s going to hear you.” Kid grunts out as he thrusts up into the man’s clenching walls. 

“I want them to know, ah. Fuck, I want them to know that, ah, their money means nothing to me. Their status, fuck, their houses, their trust funds don’t mean shit. All I want is your big, stupid cock pounding into me until I can’t think.” Trafalgar is panting into his ear and he knows the party is so loud they can’t possibly hear their perfect medical wonder’s fucked out ramblings. But Kid wants to think his boyfriend is screaming it into a microphone for all to hear. 

Kid’s definitely not going to last the more Trafalgar says. It’s everything he wants, no needs to hear right now. He goes to jerk the other man off but Trafalgar grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together. With Trafalgar’s other hand around his neck, Kid thinks it’s almost like they are positioned for one of those fancy dances he saw some of the gala attendants doing earlier. But this is so much better since his cock is involved.

“Fuck, keep talking, babe. I’m so close.” Kid rests his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder knowing he’s staining the white fabric with his lipstick. Trafalgar has never praised him like this. The man is barely even moving with Kid, allowing Kid to just slam into him without a care for the pace, just using his words to get Kid off. 

“I love when you’re covered in, fuck, oil and grease and take me against the kitchen counter. Ah, I love every fucking thing you create, display in  _ our _ home. Fuck, you’re amazing. God, Kid, you’re all mine, and ahhh I’m yours.” That last admission sends Kid over the edge and he rapidly pistons his hips as he comes with a moan, deep in Trafalgar. He feels a hand petting his hair as he tries to steady his loud breathing. 

“Fuck, I love you.” Kid cups Trafalgar’s face in his hands and kisses him. He pulls his now flaccid cock out and steadies his boyfriend as he unlocks his legs to stand on his own. 

Kid goes to replace the plug but Law stops his hand again. “I want to feel you dripping down my legs as I talk to all these rich fucks that wish they could have me like this.” Kid chokes on some spit and feels his spent cock twitch at the thought of Trafalgar looking pristine in his expensive suit with Kid’s cum staining the material underneath. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Kid drops down to his knees to take Trafalgar in his mouth as a thank you for the glorious image. 

“Oh no, you’re gonna leave that, too. This was all for you.” Law gives a salacious grin as pulls Kid back up to kiss him. “You can take care of me later,  _ daddy _ .” Pulling his pants back on, Law fixes the leaking cock into the waistband, tightening the belt until he groans at the stimulation. Kid uses his finger to wipe off the smeared lipstick from his boyfriend’s face. He still looks properly fucked but oh, so put together in that suit. 

Trafalgar playfully bites his finger then walks back out to the gala. Kid carefully rearranges himself, realizing he’ll need to keep his suit jacket buttoned up to hide the precome stain from Trafalgar’s cock on his shirt. Fuck, maybe these events aren’t such a bad idea. Kid returns to his table alone but time passes much quicker than before as Kid thinks up all the ways he’s going to wreck Trafalgar once they’re alone. The plug nestled in his suit jacket pocket helps the imagination. 

Throughout the rest of the night, Marco and Chopper stop by the table to chat for a bit, grateful for the safe space where they don’t have to ‘sell’ themselves. Kid even enjoys talking to the two as friends and not the fake personas they adopted for everyone else in the room. He watches his boyfriend flit around the room talking and laughing. All these men and women are fawning over Trafalgar Law but Kid’s knows that the man is all his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha this actually came from a discussion on curiouscat with Eloha (omg their fics are fucking amazing if you haven't read them. Bask in the glorious smut they're able to produce. I pale in comparison!). 
> 
> Definite head canon of a poor insecure Kid that is unable to express his doubts/concerns.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading and have a great day!


End file.
